


De justicia y deber

by DinosaurioVolador



Series: Justicia por mano propia [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porque la realidad es que cada vez que recuerdas la mirada llena de hostilidad que le dedicaba a Kyle, comprendes que merece morir. Y morir por tus propias manos. Es placentero y vacío a la vez, sentirse dios es así". Continuación de Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De justicia y deber

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) Aqui estoy con la continuación de Karma, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Cartman u.u Dedicado a Coyote Smith que me dio la idea :)

Sueltas un suspiro cansado. Hace ya una semana que espías a Wendy en silencio; la has visto pararse cada noche en medio de esa habitación sujetando el cuchillo. La has notado temblar, y reconociste que esta aterrada; piensas que probablemente ese terror se deba a si misma. 

Vuelves a suspirar.

Esta noche también la vigilas.

Ella no parece querer hacerlo. Al igual que las otras noches solo se mantiene en silencio, trémula en medio de la habitación. No da ninguna señal de avanzar, no obstante esa noche al verla entrar por la ventana, tuviste el presentimiento de cargar con su cuerpo sin vida de regreso. Y eso, por alguna razón, te molesta. 

Notas que comienza a llorar y te revuelves incomodo. Para evitar mirarla enfocas tu vista en Kyle.  
Este solo duerme. Kyle, no es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; y tu tampoco quieres permitírselo. Porque la realidad es que se trata de tu problema. Reconoces, que él no es culpable de tu obsesión insana, tampoco lo es de la de Wendy. Ambas cosas son por tu causa, tu eres quien desea poseerlo, ella es quien desea apartarlo de ti. Y por eso no puedes permitir que se entere nunca, porque se sentiría culpable, por esa clase de culpa acabaría con él. Y es tu deber impedirlo.

Eres un ser egoísta y vil, lo sabes, tanto como sabes muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que Wendy no titubeara esta noche.

La ves avanzar. Da uno, dos pasos. Extiende su cuchillo, lo hace lentamente, y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta, pero retienes la respiración. 

Este es tu momento, solo tuyo. 

Es el instante en el que puedes jugar a ser un dios, decidiendo cual de los dos morirá hoy. Todo depende de tu magnánima intervención.

Dejas escapar lentamente el aire que estabas reteniendo. Y detienes su mano, y también aunque no te des cuenta, detienes un mundo.

– No deberías hacer eso, Wen.

Tu voz suena extraña, casi inhumana, como si no se tratase realmente de tu voz. Como si ya hubieses dejado de ser humano.

La asustaste, dejo caer su cuchillo. No obstante no reaccionas, solo la sujetas con más fuerza. Tal vez para intimidarla, quizás para no vacilar.

– ¿Cartman?

Pregunta, y su tono asustado te irrita. Entonces te observa, allí con los ojos llorosos y aterrados, y con toda su delicada figura empapada en pánico. Y entiendes que ella comienza a comprender su error.  
Endureces la mirada.

Le dices que no quieres dañarla, es mitad verdad mitad mentira. Porque la realidad es que cada vez que recuerdas la mirada llena de hostilidad que le dedicaba a Kyle, comprendes que merece morir. Y morir por tus propias manos. 

Presionas tu agarre, la escuchas jadear. 

Es placentero y vació a la vez, sentirse dios es así. 

Ella pregunta que haces ahí, entiendes que quiere que le comuniques cuan predecible es y lo haces; con una sonrisa casi sádica, casi resignada. 

Recoges el cuchillo.

Y es entonces cuando ella comienza a hacer las preguntas adecuadas. No te sorprende, tu la conoces. Siempre fue lista, siempre fue apasionada y meticulosa. Un juguete divertido sin dudas.

– ¿Y porque ahora...?

Esa es la interrogante que has querido responder desde hace una semana. Sonríes. Ella retrocede.

– Porque decidiste avanzar– respondes y una media sonrisa se asoma en tus labios. Eres un dios, un dios tan justo y demente que te duele. Pero es un dolor placentero, porque una vez que la sangre de la criatura que te ama tiña la alfombra, tu corazón va a regocijarse. La verdad es que estarás complacido, porque seras el único que odie a Kyle, porque seras el único que lo proteja, que ansié destruirlo, que lo contemple con malicia, que lo ame y......que pueda asesinarlo.

Porque eres un dios demasiado justo y seria una injusticia que alguien más, en un futuro, pueda pretender todo lo que tu pretendes de aquel judío.

Miras con enojo a Wendy, ella intento quitarte un placer que por derecho te pertenece. 

– Erick, por favor.

Nunca una suplica te pareció tan obscena, ella sabe que tu no eres un ser piadoso, entonces, ¿por que te ruega? 

La vez resignarse, caer al suelo de rodillas. Como un cordero que acepta ser sacrificado. 

– Tu conoces las reglas del juego, Wendy – le aclaras. Reafirmar esa clase de cosas es cansador, porque no son necesarias, porque son tacitas. Y ambos los saben. Por eso cuando ella alza la cabeza para contemplarte exigiendo una piedad que no puedes darle, decides que es el momento de ponerle fin a ese juego y la acuchillas.  
El golpe es certero, como esperabas. 

Ves como Wendy acepta sus errores, como decide hacerse uno con ellos. Los acepta en silencio. Con el mismo silencio que busca tus ojos, con el mismo silencio en que sigue odiando a Kyle, y con mismo que se desvanece en la alfombra sin vida.

Muerta.Completamente muerta.

Porque tu eres un dios justo. Y has obrado como debías.

Ella jugo sus cartas y perdió. Ella vacilo y tu no. Ella te amo y tu la aborreciste.

Wendy esta muerta. Su cadáver en la alfombra lo confirma.

Es lo correcto y lo sabes, como sabes muchas cosas.

Entonces, ¿por que estas llorando? Erick, ¿por que no puedes parar de llorar?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusto? :3 espero que si


End file.
